


Furto di Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Avaro di vita [3]
Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ban è e resterà sempre un bandito.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 9) A scuola tutti si scambiano i regali, ma X, che non ne ha ricevuti, decide di rubarne qualcuno. Viene colto sul fatto da Y.





	Furto di Natale

Furto di Natale

 

King sbadigliò rumorosamente, lasciandosi pesantemente cadere sul suo cuscino volante e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Tu non perdi mai il vizio di rubare?” domandò. Era in un angolo della stanza, intento a giocherellare con una lancia.

Ban si allontanò dalla pila di regali, passandosi la mano tra i capelli argentei.

“Nessuno mi ha fatto il regalo che volevo. Soprattutto la tua amata gigante…” disse.

King gli puntò la lama alla gola.

“Posso macchiare quello che hai scelto di sangue, se continui a parlare di Diane…” gli disse.

“Il Capitano non c’è e mi annoiavo”. Concluse Ban.

King abbassò lentamente la lancia ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Sì, avrei preferito ci fosse anche lui per queste feste, ma sai…

Questa è una specie di scuola per i nuovi cavalieri e il Capitano è decisamente il miglior maestro” ammise.

Ban si leccò le labbra.

“Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui. Tu e tua sorella sapete essere sempre dove non dovete e…” disse. I suoi occhi saettarono nell’oscurità. “Sempre nei momenti più inopportuni”.

King inarcò un sopracciglio castano, facendosi ondeggiare dal cuscino. Era verde chiaro con decorazioni più scure.

“Dì la verità. Nessuno ti ha fatto direttamente il regalo, mentre noi ce li siamo scambiati. Per questo ne vuoi rubare qualcuno, vero?” domandò secco.

< Odio quando parla di mia sorella, ma… Questo mi ricorda quanto io lo abbia giudicato male in questi anni > pensò. Raggiunse il caminetto e accese la legna al suo interno.

La prima fiammata aranciata creò un gioco di ombre sul suo viso.

Ban fece scricchiolare l’osso del suo polso e scrollò le spalle.

“Evidentemente non sentite molto lo spirito natalizio nei miei confronti”. Scherzò.

“Facciamo così. Prendi il mio regalo, è quello verde e farò finta di non averti visto. Riprovaci e passerai un pessimo Natale” disse King con tono astioso.

“Oh, che gesto nobile. Quasi quasi metto una buona parola per te con Diane” lo punzecchiò Ban. Sfiorò del vischio appeso all’arcata della porta. “Tu sarai bravo ad ingigantire i malanni, ma io lo so fare con le storie parlando. Potresti sembrargli un vero eroe descritto da me” si vantò.

“Sbrigati e sparisci” disse King. Si affacciò dal cuscino, afferrò il proprio regalo e glielo lanciò.

“Poi, nel caso non dovesse ancora notarti, possiamo farlo io e il Capitano. Io ho un debole per le fate, ti ricordo e lui… Beh, è lui” disse Ban. La nuova luce all’interno della stanza faceva brillare le borchie metalliche che decoravano il suo vestito rosso rubino, e dava un bagliore sinistro ai suoi occhi.

Ban udì King sbuffare e corse fuori dalla stanza, stringendo il pacco al petto.

“Odio il fatto che mi prenda sempre in giro” disse la fata.

< Mi ricorda il mio migliore amico, i folletti sono famosi per simili atteggiamenti. Non vorrei perdere anche lui, immortalità o no, lui è quello che mia sorella mi ha affidato > pensò King. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, poggiandosi una mano sul viso.

“Tutto questo è dannatamente stancante” si lamentò.

La luce del camino rischiarava il resto dei pacchi regalo ammonticchiati in un angolo.


End file.
